Parrot Pirate
Mob= |spawnCode = "parrot_pirate" |sanitybonus = +25/min }} |-| Item= The Parrot Pirates are Birds introduced in Shipwrecked DLC. They are versions of Parrot wearing pirate hats, similar to Wolly the Parrot from the intro when a new world is started. They appear at random times on the screen instead of a normal Parrot and instead of leaving Seeds behind like normal Birds do they instead leave behind 1 Dubloon when they fly away. When around the player, they will taunt the player. Parrot Pirates have a small sanity aura, restoring 25 sanity per minute. Like other birds, Parrot Pirates are attracted to seeds, and they can be captured using a Bird Trap or low damage ranged attacks. When picked up they cannot be murdered for a Morsel or a Feather, however they can be cooked over fire to obtain a cooked Morsel. They can be imprisoned in a Bird Cage, and like normal Birds, they produce Eggs for giving them Meats, and seeds for giving them Fruits or Vegetables. While being carried in the inventory, they will comment on player actions, much like Lucy the Axe does. They take 1 blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Parrot Taunts When the Pirate Parrot is roaming around, it will spew out taunts to the player. These taunts are the following: ''' *Chump! *Nice one *You stink! Parrot Comments When the Pirate Parrot is in the player's inventory, it will comment on their actions. ''These comments are the following:'' ' *Adventure! *Are you sure about this? *Goodbye! *Land! *Onward! *We made it! Parrot Names He will have a random name each time he spawns. He will carry that name if caught as well when in the player inventory. 'Possible Parrot names: ''' *Alethea *Amy *Andrews *Barrett *Bell *Black Beard *Boxhall *Bride *Cornelius *Crackers *Cutiepie | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Dan Van 3000 *Danjaya *Donny Jepp *Dr Hook *Fleet *Frankie *Hank *Harrison *Harry *Iago *Jean Claud Van Dan *Jonny Dregs | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Lightoller *Long John *Lowe *Migsy *Moody *Murdoch *Octoparrot *Phillips *Pitman *Pollygon *Reginald VelJohnson *Sammy | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Scurvy *Smith *Sully *Trent *Van Dader *Vegetable *Victoire *Vixel *Wilde *Zoe Trivia *"Blackbeard" is a reference to the infamous pirate in history. *"Crackers" may be a reference to the phrase 'Polly wants a cracker'. *"Dan Van 3000" seems to be a reference to the Canadian music band Bran Van 3000. *"Donny Jepp" is an obvious reference to Johnny Depp, as an allusion to his character Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of The Carribeans films. *"Jean Claud Van Dan" is most likely a reference to the Belgian Actor Jean-Claude Van Damme. *The name "Pollygon" is a portmanteau of the stereotype parrot name Polly and Polygon. *"Scurvy" is a reference to a disease gained while at sea, which occurs due to a lack of vitamin C. *"Reginald VelJohnson" is a reference to the actor of the same name. *The name "Van Dader" is a possible reference to Darth Vader. *The name "Lightoller" is referencing a survivor of the Titanic, Charles Lightoller. *"Boxhall" also references a survivor of the Titanic. *The name "Iago" is a reference to the Shakespearean play, Othello, or to the character Iago, a parrot in the animated movie Aladdin. Bugs * When putting a Parrot Pirate in a Bird Cage, it will appear in the cage as a normal parrot without the pirate hat. However, when taking it out again, it still will be Parrot Pirate with a pirate hat. * If the player quits the game when it is caged, loads the game again, and then harvests the birdcage, it is possible to receive a normal Parrot instead. Category:Mobs Category:Birds Category:Incomplete